Modern portable consumer and industrial electronics, such as navigation systems, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including location-based information services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of mobile communication technology, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new device location opportunity. Further, the market space seeks technological advancements, such as ones based on the device location opportunity, which may provide comfort and efficiency in the consumers' daily lives.
Thus, a need still remains for a navigation system that can provide further functionalities based on device location data. In view of the increasing consumer needs, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.